Soul stealer
by MardyEthanHardy
Summary: Ethan develops bipolar disorder. Who will help him and how will it affect everyone around him. Especially Caleb.
1. Chapter 1

"You stole mums soul" he whispered to cal. In a slightly scary nature before walking off.

"Okay!?..." Caleb shook his head. "Weird child"

Several members of staff had commented over the past few days on how Ethan had been acting strange. Cal didn't believe them at first then Ethan started talking about "stealing souls" and how he should find them.

Tonight was the consultants ball. Cal was dragging Ethan along with him because frankly he didn't want to go alone.

Ethan was reluctant to go at first but then just got fed up of asking if he can stay home. The night dawned and it was soon time to get ready for the party.

Eyes darting back and forth Ethan buttoned his shirt... Hands shaking, eyes still darting.

Things weren't right...

Arriving at the ball was tough. All Ethan wanted to do was stare at the lights witch annoyed Caleb profusely.

The ball was in a big function room with a free bar. As Caleb headed to the bar. Ethan couldn't stand the noise and the bright lights. So he bolted for it. Covering his ears, eyes still darting. Everyone stared at the young man obviously in a mental crisis.

He ran to a glowing street light outside. Stopping to stare at it.

"Mum?" He whispered almost evilly...

"ETHAN!" Caleb shouted for his distressed little brother.

"Are you alright"

Cal put his hand on Ethan's shoulder. But Ethan just flinched whispering "don't you touch me!"

"I need to find mum!" Ethan whispered looking up at the street light...

"WHERE IS SHE" he screamed

"WHERE DID YOU HIDE HER!"...

"YOU TOOK HER SOUL BEFORE SHE DIED!" He cried once more...

 **More soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

Your wish is my command fair tumblr users

Caleb had taken Ethan home.

Ethan's crippling mental state echoed around the house.

Only his sobs could be heard

Caleb made Ethan a coffee just the way he liked it.

White with 2 and a half sugars

Before putting him to bed. Hoping he would be better in the morning.

Ethan woke up the next morning feeling fragile. His head pounded and his belly ached. He chose an outfit out of his wardrobe. Deciding to skip having a shower and shaving for the day...

Black jeans...

White shirt ...

Black hoodie...

White air Max's...

He looked as awful as he felt.

Ethan left the house without eating. Just coffee would do for him. Running for the bus he tripped over ripping his jeans. Ethan just wanted to sit there the cry like a child but he had things to do.

Getting to the ed Ethan felt drained and it was only 9:15 in the morning. Whilst he was getting changed into his scrubs. Ethan felt like somebody was watching him. Breathing heavily he looked over his shoulder whispering "go a-a-away-y" with wide eyes. Afraid to blink.

Ethan made his way to cubicles. Towards his first patient.

Still thinking somebody is following him...

"Right mr pervis..." Ethan whispered

Robyn walked in the cubicle to assist.

Noticing Ethan didn't seem himself. He kept looking over his shoulder, eyes not stopping or blinking.

Ethan put both of his hands on the top of his head "make them LEAVEE" he screamed" shaking. Before running off down the corridor.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"Ethan come here!" Robyn tried to catch him. Slightly worried for her friend.

Ethan made his way up to the roof. Sitting down on the edge...

"If this doesn't get rid of them... What will!" He whispered to himself...


	3. Chapter 3

**Omfg I have not been on FF for ages and ages! Sorry about that.**

Robyn ran around the ed looking for cal. She found him and shouted out of breath "COME, ETHAN, ROOF, QUICK"

Ethan stood on the edge of the roof swaying. "If I jump will you leave me alone!" He whispered. Cal ran onto the roof and grabbed his baby brother just as he was about to lunge forward

"GET OFF ME!" Ethan shouted trying to fight cal off him.

"Shhhh shhhh its okay" cal tried to soothe him. Ethan fought cal off him and ran to the edge starting to cry. "Make him leave me alone!" He whimpered

"Make who leave you alone?" Cal whispered

"The man who's following me!"

"Ethan there's no one following you!"

Ethan went to jump off the roof but cal ran and swung him back onto the concrete. Cal suddenly felt himself falling through the air. He hit the ground with a thud cracking every bone in his back. Ethan looked over the edge to see his big brother lying on the ground below motionless. Cal had died on impact. Ethan collapsed where he was. Curling up into a ball.

A few hours passed and Ethan had been dragged down from the roof. He was inconsolable. He sat in the staff room hugging a cup of coffee. Cal had been moved to the morgue.

"I caused this" he whispered over and over again...

 **Please be kind and leave a review :)**

 **ill see you next time hopefully it won't be months**


	4. Chapter 4

Lily walked into the staff room to find Ethan shaking. She ran and hugged her best friend. This time Ethan didn't mind physical contact he really needed it. He pulled away and started to stumble around the staffroom. "Ethan sit down" lily whispered

"I want bubby" Ethan whimpered sucking his thumb. he used to call caleb bubby when He was little and couldn't speak properly.

"I know!" Lily almost cried.

A week passed and Ethan had been on leave. He was returning today

Charlie prepared the doctors for his return

"Today we will see the return of dr hardy! Help him if he needs it!"

Ethan stumbled into the ed. he'd obviously been crying before hand. He went into the staffroom and began getting into his scrubs. He took his top off and searched in the locker in front of him for a scrub top. Ethan had cuts all down his stomach and arms. Along with several syringe marks. He put a long sleeved white t-shirt on and then his blue top.

He walked out of the staffroom to greet his colleagues.

They all asked if he was okay and Ethan just shrugged looking down.

Ethan went to his first patient.

He seemed familiar for some reason.

"Right... Charles... har-" Ethan stopped mid sentence and looked up.

"Daddy?" He whispered with hot tears starting to stream. The man in front of him smiled sympathetically. The staff had called him because Ethan had no one else

"Come on kid. You shouldn't be working! You haven't slept, Eaten or shaved in days by the looks of it!"

"Let's get you home!"

Charles took his son home and made him some food. "Here!" He whispered putting a jacket potato in a bowl onto Ethan's lap.

"I deserve to starve!" Ethan whimpered

"I've been told what happened and you don't!" The father whispered once more...


End file.
